


Взгляд с другой стороны

by Ledenika



Series: Харука и Мичиру любят свою принцессу, а она любит их [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika
Summary: Почему Уран и Нептун так настаивают, что Старлайтам нельзя доверять?Another point of view. Why are Uranus and Neptune so insisting that the Starlights cannot be trusted?Процитированы два диалога из аниме. Альтернативный финал серии «Сияние зовущих звёзд! Харука и Мичиру вступают в бой», то есть той, которая про совместный концерт Мичиру и «Трёх Огней».





	Взгляд с другой стороны

— Почему? Неужели было бы плохо объединиться с ними?  
— Защищать тебя от пришельцев — наш долг. Пойми это, Сейлор Мун.  
Усаги опустила голову и тихо вздохнула. Ну вот и что с ними делать? Они ведь и правда хотят как лучше. Почему они не верят, что можно иначе?  
— Старлайты не плохие, — повторила она. — Они спасли меня.  
— Мы видели, — ответила Нептун всё так же мягко.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Они — пришельцы из-за пределов Солнечной Системы, — повторила Уран. — Мы не знаем их намерений. Мы не можем им доверять.  
— Но они тоже сейлор-воины, как и мы!  
— Наши враги — тоже сейлор-воины.  
— Видишь? Это битва между сейлор-воинами. Так что мы должны быть осторожны, — сказала Нептун.  
Усаги снова вздохнула. Они правы, но ведь чужаки могут и не быть злыми. У неё ведь почти получилось! Старлайты уже согласились стать её союзницами, а эти двое всё испортили!  
— Они же почти такие, как вы раньше! Тогда, когда мы сражались с Апостолами Смерти...  
Сказала — и тут же испугалась, что слишком далеко зашла. Но Уран и Нептун отреагировали на удивление спокойно.  
— Да. И именно поэтому мы против.  
— Я не понимаю.  
Ругаться расхотелось окончательно. А вот понять точку зрения внешних было интересно.  
— Наш долг — защищать Землю и королевскую семью Серебряного Тысячелетия. Любой ценой, любыми средствами, несмотря ни на что.  
— Мы готовы были пожертвовать кем угодно, чтобы обрести Талисманы. Сейлор Мун, ты помнишь, как мы отвезли тебя на встречу с Каоринайт?  
Усаги помнила. Такой странный разговор в машине, когда она говорила с Харукой и Мичиру — и в то же время с Уран и Нептун...  
— Да.  
— Если бы один из Талисманов оказался в твоём сердце, мы пожертвовали бы тобой.  
— Мы не желали тебе смерти, но долг сейлор-воина превыше личных желаний.  
Вид у них был суровый и несчастный. Наверное, если бы так и случилось, они жалели бы об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Старлайты не враги нам лишь до тех пор, пока мы не стоим у них на пути.  
— Всё может оказаться не так плохо, — упрямо сказала Усаги. — Ладно. Я поняла. Нептун...  
— Да? — настороженно отозвалась та.  
Усаги подошла к ней, встав почти вплотную, подняла голову.  
— Мне очень жаль, что я пропустила твой концерт.  
— Ты же хотела на концерт «Трёх Огней», — напомнила ей Нептун, заметно расслабившись.  
— Я же не знала, что на самом деле это твой концерт! Девочки сказали, будет концерт «Трёх Огней», я подумала, что надо наконец послушать, почему по ним все так фанатеют.  
— Я могу сыграть лично для тебя, если хочешь.  
— Конечно, хочу! Спасибо! — Усаги качнулась вперёд и обняла её. Хотела сразу же отстраниться, но едва ощутимое прикосновение к плечам заставило её замереть. Нептун скользнула ладонями с плеч на спину и даже легонько прижала Усаги к себе. Усаги выдохнула, прикрыла глаза, чувствуя облегчение и радость. Похоже, Нептун действительно было важно, что Усаги не злится на них с Уран.  
Спустя несколько секунд Нептун отстранилась и отступила на шаг. Уран улыбалась, глядя на них, и выглядела не так сурово, как обычно.  
— Котёнок, подвезти тебя до дома?  
— Да, спасибо.  
Усаги решила, что будет справедливо обнять и её. Уран сразу обняла её в ответ, но её прикосновения тоже показались Усаги какими-то неуверенными, и она быстро отстранилась. Неужели даже их можно заставить стесняться? Впрочем, Усаги и сама чувствовала себя не очень уверенно.  
— Подождёшь нас здесь? Нам нужно вернуться в гримёрку, — сказала Нептун.  
Уран смотрела куда-то в сторону. Затем они скрылись из виду привычным высоким прыжком.  
Можно подумать, им есть что скрывать. Как во времена сражений с Апостолами Смерти, когда все прятались друг от друга.  
Усаги пожала плечами и, превратившись обратно, спрыгнула со сцены. Вовремя: всего через минуту раздались негромкие шаги, и её окликнул Сейя.


End file.
